


Coming Out

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 17:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Requested by Vgault. Dom tells loffy about the baby and gets a shock





	Coming Out

I didn't mean to offend anyone but if I did tell me and I will delete this

Coming Out  
Dom took a deep breath as he prepared to tell lofty the truth about Hayley and the baby, he just hoped lofty would understand why he didn't say anything before now. Dom took one last look at himself before leaving the bathroom. Lofty looked up at his husband as him entered the living room.  
Lofty "you better not have used all the hot water again or from now on I get to have the first shower"  
Dom "lofty I need to talk to you about something" lofty could see that this was serious so he turned off the tv and turned to look at dom  
Lofty "dom what is it? What's wrong?" Dom sat across from lofty and took his hand.  
Dom "I love you and please try to understand. Being a doctor is all I wanted to be, it's not just a job to me, it who I am."  
Lofty "I know that and you're a great doctor"  
Dom "so when a patient tells me something in confidence, I can't break that trust no matter how much I want to. This has been eating away at me not being to tell you" lofty went pale at this because he knew where this was going.  
Lofty "it's gran isn't it, she has been hiding how sick she is, hasn't she?"  
Dom "what, no lofty sheila is fine, don't worry this has nothing to do with her"  
Lofty "okay, I just thought maybe she wanted to sign a DNR again"  
Dom "shit sorry, I'm going around this the wrong way"  
Lofty "whatever it is, just tell me and we will deal with it"  
Dom "ok it's about Hayley, she's carrying your baby"  
Lofty "no she not"  
Dom "she is, it's why she collapsed that day in the staff room"  
Lofty "if she was pregnant then it's not mine"  
Dom "I don't want it to be true either but it is"  
Lofty "dom listen to me. The baby is not mine, I know that for a fact"  
Dom "well did you wear a condom?"  
Lofty "no but-"  
Dom "then you can't be sure, can you?"  
Lofty "I am sure, okay so drop it"  
Dom "not until you tell me how you are so sure" lofty shooked his head and walked out of the flat. Lofty knew that dom wouldn't drop this until he knew the truth but lofty had sworn to himself that he would never ever tell anyone about his past. Looks like he was dammed if he didn't tell dom and dammed if he did, lofty tooked off walking toward the park hoping that the fresh air would clear his head and maybe find a way out of this mess without losing his husband. He ended up sitting by the duck pond, looking at his own reflection. Lofty had spent so many years keeping this part of his life a secret, that he was at the point where he could pretend Ashley never existed. But Ashley had existed, no matter how hard lofty wished she hadn't. With Alice it was easy to lie and say he just couldn't have kids of his own and Alice had accepted that they would have to used a spem donor when the time came. But with dom he just couldn't lie to him because dom always knew when he was lying. Lofty just sat there thinking about Ashley and everything that came with her like the shame. But he couldn't put it off forever so he left the park and went to face the music. Dom was drinking a glass of wine when lofty came back in.  
Dom "so you're back"  
Lofty "yeah, I'm sorry about walking out like that but I never wanted to tell you the truth about myself" dom put down his glass and went to hold his husband.  
Dom "how come. whatever it is, it won't change anything?"  
Lofty "I wish that were truth but I know that this will be the last time you hold me"  
Dom "hey, I love you. So just tell me"  
Lofty "you know how I never talk about my childhood or my parents?"  
Dom "yeah, you just said that your mum died when you were 15 and your dad kicked you out for being bisexual"  
Lofty "no I said he kicked me out when I came out and it was true, but you just assumed I meant coming out as bisexual and I just never corrected you because I didn't want to lose you"  
Dom "I don't understand, if you didn't meant coming out as bisexual then what did you mean?"  
Lofty "ok, I wasn't born with this body, i was born a girl" dom unwrapped his arm and took a step back from lofty.  
Lofty "see I knew I would lose you"  
Dom "hey, no it's just a shock but i still love you and I'm not leaving you"  
Lofty "really?" Dom just pulled his husband into a kiss and asked "does that answer your question"  
Lofty "most definitely"  
Dom "well you should know that you were right about one thing"  
Lofty "what's that?"  
Dom "I did use all the hot water" and they both laughed.


End file.
